1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispenser for portable warning cones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Readily available warning cones are necessary in a wide variety of environments. For example, grocery stores require warning cones to protect consumers when dangerous spills occur or when employees are loading and unloading shelves. Restaurants also require warning cones to protect diners from areas being cleaned and prepared for other purposes.
When warning cones are required in these environments, it is imperative that they be readily available. However, space is often at a premium in these business locations and finding a readily accessible location in which to store warning cones is often difficult.
In addition to the problems associated with finding space for storing the warning cones, it is important that the cones be stored in an aesthetically pleasing manner. The cones should also be stored in a manner permitting easy retrieval and return.
These considerations dictate the need for a dispensing apparatus from which warning cones may be readily stored and retrieved without appropriating valuable retail or work space. The present invention provides such a dispensing apparatus.